The invention disclosed herein relates to an ink pad device, particularly for inking a printing device, particularly a printing device of a mailing machine.
In the mail processing field, it is highly desirable to imprint postage and other indicia on envelopes, packages, tapes, etc., at high speed. With such high speed operation, particularly where high volume is involved, it is important to maintain the quality of imprinted postage and other indicia.